Crazy Bomb
The Crazy Bomb is a Throwing Gadget by MatthewGo707. |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is black bomb with amblyopic smile. Attributes * * * H-Bomb * Joke Gadget Strategy When thrown, it sits on the ground for about double the time of a regular Frag Grenade. After about 5 seconds, it explodes, covering a large area with a mushroom cloud from the explosion. This also instantly kills any player nearby. Once the cloud has dispersed, all that's left is a green toxic slime left on the ground, presumably radiation. There are little green radiation symbols emanating from the green slime as well. Tips *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Throw it at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. *Throw it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. *If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Use this gadget in a very populated area so as to give kills without having you to kill enemies one at a time. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, keep throwing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of the Grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Grenade explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Use this in small maps, as the grenade has a little more reach and range than in larger maps. *If you did not have a Resurrection gadget, brace yourselves, you would die along with other players instantly. Counters *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Crazy Bomb detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The Grenade doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. Use the Disabler to prevent people from using this for about 8 seconds. *Pair yourself with the gadget, since you will not know when and where he will use it. Comparison between Hell Nuka and this weapon Aftermath on certain maps after explosion *Pool Party/Night Pool **Everything is in shambles and disrepair. Ashes are everywhere. Garnet-colored sky can be seen. Buildings are gone as a result of the explosion. Multiple debris can be seen in many locations. *D-Day **Tanks are completely covered in ash. Debris are everywhere. Cave-ins are evident. Ships are totaled. Garnet-colored sky is present above. Warehouses as a background are turned into ruins. *Space Station **Everything is in colossal disrepair. The drilling equipment is rusted and that it no longer spins. The space station is left with debris and falling towers. Bridges linking between two lands are severed. *Two Castles **Garnet-colored sky is present. Castles are in totsl disrepair. Status are in disrepair and is covered with black texture. Drawbridges are destroyed and fires are everywhere. Castle walls are severely damaged as a result of the blast *Paradise Resort **The entire island is totally destroyed. The lighthouse was collapsed. The ships are gone. The same goes for the trees. The Paradise Resort building is in shambles. Multiple debris and pits are everywhere *Area 52 Labs **Everything is in severe disrepair. The tank is demolished and rusted. The gates as an entrance/exit is destroyed. The guardhouse is totslly demolished into the pile debris partially blocking the pathway. The two compartments are destroyed as well. *Emperor's Paalce **All temples are completely wiped out, as does its interiors. The wall surrounding the palace is reduced to ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mining Camp **All vehicle equipments disappears into thin air. The living trailer is also disappeared. The cave has the walls and ores covered with ashes. The walls surrounding the play area is destroyed. *Heaven Garden **All trees are gone into thin air. The Greek-like temple is covered with ash as a result of radiation. The fences as well are costed with ashes. The bridges are destroyed. The tables and chairs disappear into thin air. The gsrnet-colored sky is evident. *Christmas Town **All buildings are gone. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *North Pole **The house-like structure is completely destroyed. The vehicles are gone. The Doppler rsdar is gone. Everything that remains untouched are covered in ashes. The garnet-colored sky can be seen. *Mafia Cottage (formerly "Mansion") **The house is in permanent disrepair. Roofs are detroyed. Debris are everywhere. Stairs are destroyed. The brick walls are covered in ash. *Warehouse Assault **All warehouses are in total disrepair. Everythinf is covered in ash and vehicles are gone. *King of the Hill **The building-like top is completely demolished. The above is covered with garnet-colored sky. *Parkour City 3018 **All segments of the city in the said maps are in total disrepair. The neons are gone. *Block Crash **The arena is turned into rubbles. All destructible plstforms are gone. *Pirates! **The two ships are in disrepair. Fires are everywhere in those ships. The island is completely wiped out of player's sight. *Cargo Ship (Big Barge) **The ship is in complete wreck. The container boxes are covered in ashes. The passenger driver cab is totally destroyed. The sky is replaced with garnet color. *Siege **The castles are in ruins. The sky is dark-red. The bridges are destroyed. *Toy Factory **Everything is in total disrepair. The blades that are used to kill enemies are unusable. *Nuclear City **All buildings and vehicles disappear into thin air, and the sky is covered with red dust. *Silent School **The school is in total disrepair. Destroyed walls are everywhere and the sky is red. *Christmas Dinner **The entire map is completely wiped out (due to the weaker substance that was used to build the area). The entire foods and houses are wiped out. *Colosseum **The surrounding bleachers and closed gates are destroyed, as was the wooden bridge. *Anti's Life **The entire setting is completely gone. The sky is turned into a red dust. *Parkour City **The buildings are left with totally destroyed walls. The construction crane is entirely gone. The sky is turned into red dust. *Sky Islands **The trees are gone, as does the bridges and the tree houses. Everything are covered in ashes. *White House **The White House is in total disrepair. Multiple debris are everywhere in the hallway, even to the point of blocking the passageway. The surrounding buildings in the background are in severe disrepair, some of which have collapsed. *Battle Royale **The entire map is in total disrepair. The trees and all vehicles are entirely gone. The buildings are in severe disrepair, some of which are collapsed. The red sky is evident after the blast. Trivia *It is based on the well-known meme Zeeky Boogy Doog from The Demented Cartoon Movie. *It is essentially the buffed version of Nuclear Grenade. *It is the only Gagdet with H-Bomb attribute. *The name of this gadget represents the gadget's appearance as the smiling bomb with lazy eyes. *This is the only Joke Gadget in the game. *Its blast radius is essentially the same to that of the City wiper, and for that reason this has fhe most largest of all explosions of all gadgets. *Source: https://pgideas.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Bomb Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:H-bomb Category:Joke Gadget Category:H-Bomb